An Emblazoning of Darkness
by NotSus
Summary: Pansy began to walk towards the castle in the pitch black night, a night as black and as wrong as her desires. PansyxHermione.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first real "dark" fic I've written. Tell me if it turns out well.

WARNING: Explicit sex.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson walked sulkily in the darkness as she made her way back to Hogwarts. She flicked her thumb and brought a lighter up to the stiff cigarette that hung from her pouted lips, and then stopped to take a drag. The smoke rushed through her throat and into her lungs, lingering only for a second before Pansy breathed it out her nose. The smoke tickled her upper lip, and it was the most comforting thing she had felt all night. Pansy put the muggle lighter back in her pocket and continued walking. Draco had stayed behind; he said he had more business to take care of and left Pansy to walk back alone. Draco had just given Pansy an ultimatum, which she had already decided on. It was a pretty easy choice choosing between life and death.

She reached the Hogwarts gate and flicked her cigarette butt on the ground. The looming shadows of the old castle were cast over the grounds, the gate, and where she was standing – in utter darkness. It was an ominous, unusual darkness tonight, blacker than Pansy had ever seen. Smoke still lingered around her; a smell that would be infused into her clothes for days, months even, as a result of this new habit. Pansy looked up once at the castle, eyes focusing on a particular lit window. Gryffindor tower, head girl's dormitory, third window from the right. She could only see the outline, but she knew the girl was there, waiting for her in trepidation.

Pansy began to walk towards the castle in the pitch black night, a night as black and as wrong as her desires.

There were no students roaming the dark stone corridors as Pansy made her way to Gryffindor tower, which Pansy was grateful of. She couldn't afford to run into any obstacles at her current state; she wasn't exactly in an agreeable mood.

Suddenly, Pansy saw a tall shadow emerge from around the corner in front of her. "Shit," she muttered under her breath as she froze in place. The shadow bobbed back and forth, as if the person was walking around in a circle, but the person never came around the corner. Pansy relaxed a little when she heard a door slam.

Around the corner was, as Pansy knew, Severus Snape's office. She had taken to using the dungeon lately to get to Gryffindor tower; it was slightly more time consuming but there was a smaller risk of running into a pesky prefect. Pansy had an inkling as to what made Snape pace around at this hour, but she wasn't going to stick around to see if her guess was correct.

Pansy finally exited the dungeons and was now in Gryffindor tower. The portrait of the corpulent hag stood in front of her, and she all but spat out the word "dungbombs" in her haste. She walked to the third door on the right and pulled out a rusty key, inserting it into the lock. The echoing loud click of the lock rang throughout the hall, and Pansy knew horror had just spawned in the heart of the girl inside the room. She smiled at the thought.

Pansy opened the door and closed it behind her immediately. The room was dimly lit by a singular candle, which illuminated the other girl's face almost eerily.

"Granger," Pansy smiled, pocketing her key.

"Pansy," Hermione swallowed, looking towards the ground.

Hermione was studying, as she always did before Pansy came. The large tome that sat in front of her was opened almost directly in the middle, and Hermione's right hand was still resting gently on the rough pages of the book. The candle's light, while making her face seem eerie, cast an almost beautiful spell over Hermione's features. Each shade of brown in her wavy hair was visible, and her lips, slightly moist, were parted and gleaming in the light.

"Stand up." Pansy ordered, her hands to her sides.

Hermione obeyed immediately, not making eye contact.

Pansy strode swiftly over to the other girl and grasped her mouth roughly in her hand, making her lips pout.

"I'm not…" Pansy began to unbutton Hermione's shirt aggressively with her other hand, "..in a very good mood tonight…" She whipped Hermione's head to the side while letting go of her mouth, "…so please," she tore off the Gryffindor's shirt and tossed it to the side. Hermione's eyes were still downcast and red. She was shaking slightly. Pansy grabbed her waist with both hands and threw her on top of the mattress of Hermione's canopy bed. Hermione bounced slightly before coming to rest.

The crescent moon shone through the window and lit up the curves of Hermione's body as she lay there, shivering. Pansy climbed on all fours on top of her.

"I want you to look at me when I fuck you," she said.

Pansy pushed her lips on Hermione's, tangling up her fingers in Hermione's thick brown curls and pulling her closer. She drove her tongue into the other girl's mouth violently, almost choking her. Pansy moved her mouth to Hermione's ear and began to unclasp her bra.

"You have no idea…what I've been through tonight," she whispered venomously. Pansy dug her fingernails deep into Hermione's back and smiled in delight at the squeal that resulted. Her fingers dragged down on skin until they reached the back of Hermione's skirt, right above her buttocks. Two fingers pulled the little black zipper down until it was loose enough to take off.

Pansy enclosed one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth, and nibbled on it almost painfully. Hermione instinctually moved her arms to push Pansy away, but Pansy growled at this and pushed both of Hermione's hands down with her own. The Gryffindor squirmed beneath her, and Pansy grinned.

"I guess I forgot something tonight," she smiled, pulling her wand out from where it was tucked in on the back of her skirt. She gave a curt flick and a thick rope began to bind Hermione's hands together behind her back. "Don't fuck with me, Granger." Pansy then unexpectedly drove two fingers inside Hermione, and she heard the other girl gasp in pain. Pansy lowered her face to meet Hermione's, and began to suck on her lower lip as she simultaneously moved her fingers quickly back and forth.

"Don't think there is any way of getting out of this," Pansy mumbled into Hermione's mouth. "I – " – she grabbed Hermione's breast with her free hand – "know you've been questioning my power." Pansy began to massage Hermione's breast and started to suck her neck. "But I'm about to have more power than you could ever imagine." Pansy began to move even faster in and out of Hermione. "Of course, it's not like I have a choice – " – she began to bite at the skin on Hermione's neck, now – "Draco, my dear Draco, has given me a 'choice' – hah…" Pansy's brow furrowed in anger – "There is no choice, though, my Hermione…" Pansy inserted a third finger and Hermione moaned in pain – "…you can't fuck with the Dark Lord." Hermione's body suddenly shook violently beneath her and Pansy pulled out her fingers. There were tears running down Hermione's face as she closed her eyes tightly; tears which glimmered almost beautifully in the moonlight.

Still straddling Hermione, Pansy brought her fingers close to her face. There was a sign of blood coating her fingers, but Pansy was looking at her forearm, wondering how it would look soon with the Dark Mark emblazoned onto it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Twisted.

For some reason I don't think alert emails have been sent out from lately...weird.

* * *

"Granger!" Hermione heard from her right. She turned, and it was none other than Pansy Parkinson who stood akimbo against the stone wall of the dungeon hall, smirking at her.

"Pansy," Hermione acknowledged, continuing on her way out from Potions.

"What, do you think I like calling your name for fun?" Pansy yelled at the other girl's back.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around once again to see Pansy in the exact same position, with the exact same smirk plastered across her face.

"I want to talk to you. Alone."

Harry and Ron, who were walking out of Potions with Hermione, gave her a wary look. Hermione stood silent for a moment, and then gestured to Harry and Ron that she'd only be a minute. They walked away, and Hermione walked towards Pansy.

The dim lighting of the stone corridors was provided by scarce torch-lit lamps, one of which hung directly above Pansy. It made her look strangely illuminated against a sea of black.

"What." Hermione said curtly, hands resting on the strap of her book bag which lay across her shoulder. She had never talked to Pansy alone, and when she did talk to Pansy, it was when they were throwing insults back and forth.

The Slytherin looked Hermione up and down slowly, and then smiled.

"I know something you don't know."

It was said in such a playful, almost flirtatious manner that Hermione almost regarded it as a joke. It was only until Pansy's smile faded and took Hermione's arm and dragged her to the nearest broom closet that Hermione knew something was serious.

Pansy closed the door behind her and whispered "Lumos." She set the wand on a shelf and looked Hermione directly in the eye. Their close proximity made Hermione uncomfortable, and Pansy decided to take advantage of this. Pansy leaned towards Hermione until their faces were merely a foot apart. The silence in the closet was almost deafening.

Finally, Pansy spoke. "I'm going to be frank with you, Granger. You've got something I want, and I've got something you want."

"You don't have anything I want," Hermione said, extending her arm to open the door.

"Not – so fast, mudblood," Pansy whispered, pulling Hermione's arm back. She sneered at Hermione, and resisted the urge to slap the girl. "I have information that can make the difference between living and dying for your friend Potter." Hermione's eyes widened in the dim lighting.

"What are you talking about?'

"The Dark Lord is planning an attack. On Hogwarts. Sometime this year."

Hermione's heart started to race.

"Do you know how much protection magic this school has? It's near impossible for him to – "

"Who says it can't be an inside job?" Pansy interrupted, a knowing smile on her face.

Hermione was silent for a long time, pondering possibilities. She knew Draco and his cronies were always up to no good, but had Draco finally started working for the Dark Wizard himself? Did he have any power?

"I know when, where, and how. This is very valuable information for a near useless mudblood like you, Granger. Just think, you could save your little friend Potter's life – and prove you have a purpose, after all!"

These insults no longer affected Hermione, so she jumped right to the point. "Why, in the name of Merlin, would you ever, EVER even make the slightest OFFER to do something as tell me this?"

"Shhh…I told you," Pansy said softly, making small steps closer to Hermione. "You've got something I want. Something I've wanted…for a long time." Pansy extended her right hand and slowly pushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. Hermione almost bolted, right there, but she knew better. Pansy placed her other hand on Hermione's waist, feeling the soft fabric of her cloak beneath her fingers and pulling Hermione's waist closer to hers until they were touching.

"Fuck…" Pansy breathed, eyes fluttering closed. Her hand shook slightly on Hermione's hip and her lips trembled. Hermione was petrified and confused; but most of all, she didn't know if she could trust the Slytherin.

"H-How can I trust you're telling the truth?" Hermione spoke suddenly. Pansy's eyes shot open from their daydream and she dropped her hands back to her sides.

"Can you afford not to?" Pansy gave Hermione the ever familiar smirk. "Now, tell me the password to your tower. I'm going to need a key for your room." Pansy started to breathe more rapidly as she looked Hermione up and down once again. Fear was prominent in Hermione's eyes, but she swallowed and shakily reached into her bag for a key.

"I'll tell you everything…when the time is right." Pansy dropped the key into her cloak pocket and without another glance, snatched up her wand and left the broom closet. Hermione stood in the dark, petrified, not knowing what was going to happen to her or if she had made the right decision.

Pansy, although it may seem, had never really hated Hermione. When she had first seen Hermione's naked body that night, she almost even complimented her. Instead, she bound Hermione to a bed post.

"What are you going to do to me?" Pansy remembered Hermione asking with a trembling voice. Pansy didn't want to scare her away into not believing she actually did have information, so that first night she just let Hermione watch as she touched herself.

She had always disliked Hermione, however. Hermione was a know-it-all who stood in the way of Voldemort's plans, and Pansy had, up until now, been completely faithful to Voldemort. But the betrayal was worth it. She had never thought she could obtain something – someone – she had obsessed over since her third year, and now the mind-blowing physical satisfaction was the only reason worth living for.

But as Pansy kneeled there over Hermione, staring at her forearm which was illuminated only by the moon, she began to wonder. _How much control does Voldemort have over his servants? Once we have the mark burned into our arm, does he know if we have intentions of betrayal? _There was a little over a week until Pansy made the trip to see the Dark Lord with Draco. Just…barely over a week.

* * *

A/N: I like reviews... what do/don't you like? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaaacccckk!!!

* * *

Pansy sat in Snape's class, two rows behind Hermione. The bushy haired girl's head was down and she was scribbling on parchment furiously; her hair tied up so it wouldn't get in the way. Pansy tried to concentrate on her Potions exam.

_To make a sleeping draught, one must…_

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lavender Brown sneaking a glance at Hermione's paper and then quickly going back to her own. Pansy watched Lavender for the next few minutes, and saw that she was completely copying Hermione's answers. Hermione, so focused on her work, did not notice.

Pansy felt a flicker of anger and immediately went back to her exam.

_One must take a pinch of…_

She tilted her head up. That bitch wasn't even being discreet. Why didn't Hermione just look to her right?

"Hand in your exams now. Pencils down." Snape boomed from the front. Pansy looked back down at her halfway completed exam. _Fuck._

* * *

Pansy woke up from a horrid night's sleep. She didn't see Hermione last night because of the fact that they both had prefect duty. Pansy had to patrol the corridors for a few hours while Hermione patrolled opposite corridors for a few hours after that. If they had duty at the same time, Pansy probably wouldn't have considered the chore as dreadful as she did.

When she walked into Potions that afternoon, the first thing her eyes snapped onto was the most menacing face she had ever seen in her life. Professor Snape stood tall at the head of the room, with eyes that communicated pure hatred. Pansy took a seat in the back while the rest of the class filed in.

"One of you," he spat, pacing back and forth, "have committed a_despicable _act." Each one of his words dripped with the most potent of venom. "Aren't we a bit _mature _for this now?" Most of the class looked confused, but Lavender fidgeted in her seat. Snape snarled. "Who could dare to cheat on an exam? On one of my exams? Did you think I wouldn't _notice?"_ The class was dead silent.

"If you come forth, cheater," he began, less violently, "I will spare the person you cheated from, and you will receive a zero. If you don't show yourself, you will both receive zeroes."

Pansy didn't know much about Lavender and Hermione's relationship, but she thought that Lavender would obviously reveal that she cheated. This prediction, however, was wrong. Lavender squirmed for a few seconds, but did not rise. Professor Snape inhaled sharply.

"Very well then. Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, you both have failed the exam."

* * *

Pansy saw Lavender heading to the girl's bathroom after she left class. Her eyes were red. Pansy could not believe that Lavender could do such a thing to Hermione, when Hermione had never wronged her. Lavender was just…she was just… Pansy followed her into the bathroom.

She came into the bathroom, fists clenched, and looked around. The bathroom was empty except for Lavender, who stood looking at her face in the mirror. She turned around when she heard Pansy enter. Pansy glared at her, her face red.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" Pansy shouted at Lavender, who looked back at her with terror-filled eyes. Lavender just looked at the other girl in surprise. Pansy strode up to the other girl and grabbed her roughly by the collar.

"W-Wha-a-at are you t-t-talking about?" Lavender stuttered in fear.

Pansy dragged Lavender into a stall and pushed her to her knees.

"You fucking…_whore_." Pansy, enraged, shoved Lavender's face into the toilet bowl. She could hear the girl gurgling in the grimy water, hands flailing wildly in the wrong directions. Pansy shoved Lavender's head down further and pinned one arm to her back.

"Don't you fucking DARE!" Pansy bent down and shouted in her ear, making sure Lavender could hear her. Lavender was making high pitched noises from her throat and slapping the side of the toilet. "Eat some BROWN, Miss BROWN!" Pansy looked down at her. _What the hell am I doing? _She wondered, taking a second to feel her veins pump with rage. _Why am I doing this? _Pansy let go, disgusted, and stepped back. Lavender pulled out of the bowl and spattered and coughed up water noisily into the toilet. Her wheezing sounded like a death rattle. Her arms shook and she laid her head down on the toilet seat, her labored breathing sending drops of toilet water out of her mouth and into the bowl. Pansy stepped back, looked at the situation, and bolted out the door.


End file.
